


Unplanned Geminis

by aliythefangirl



Series: Little Geminis [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Kai and Bonnie have a one-night stand at his sister’s wedding. Bonnie wants to forget it,but destiny has other plans...
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: Little Geminis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Tonight’s the Night That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> In this story,Kai was never trapped in Lily’s prison world. I guess this could be considered dub con because they are both drunk.

It was Jo’s wedding and Bonnie was drunk. Everyone here that she knew seemed happily paired up,a fact that somewhat saddened her. Then she saw Kai approaching her and muttered under her breath “Fuck it.”

She was horny and sad and there in front of her was a man who could solve at least one of her problems. She knew Kai was hot for her and honestly before the whole “sibling killing” thing came out,she thought he was hot.  
Kai Parker was also drunk. Family events seemed to have that effect on him,when he was used to whispered insults about him passed between family members. The wedding had slowed down and almost everyone had gone home. Then Bonnie Bennet kissed him passionately and fiercely on the lips,a thing he had been fantasizing about it for months. Okay,he had thought about more than kissing her. He kissed back,equally as fierce and passionate, taking her into his arms. They broke apart and she had a look on her face that screamed “take me now”.  
He grabbed her and led her up to the bridal suite. They crashed onto the floor and kissed each other like they were trying to devour each other. Kai’s hands ran up her legs and eventually to the slit that lied between. She broke the kiss to whimper at his touch as he pulled her underwear away to touch the slit between,causing her to whimper some more.  
“Fuck..” Kai moaned.

He pushed himself off her to disrobe himself of his tuxedo pants and underwear. Bonnie took the moment to remove her underwear. His erect cock stood in front,hard already of the thought of finally taking the girl he had craved for so long.  
“If you wanted us to stop,this would be the moment to say something,Bonnie.” he said.  
“Don’t stop,Kai.” She said and in response he got on top of her,pushing himself inside.

He started thrusting gentle and slow,trying to take this moment in and preserve it. He moaned as he did so-this was everything he had dreamed of and more. She moaned too and pulled him down into a kiss,passionate and wanting.  
“Fuck..Bonnie,you feel so good.” he moaned,breaking the kiss.

She made a whimper back.  
She moaned out his name,and in response his thrusts became faster and then harder.  
“Fuck,fuck,fuck...”Kai moaned as he reached his release inside her,filling her up with his seed.

She groaned in response.  
They got off the floor and Bonnie undid her dress so it fell to the floor. Kai disrobed himself further until he was naked as the day he was born. Bonnie kisses him and he reached to her back,unclasping her bra. They broke the kiss and Bonnie threw her bra on the floor.  
They kissed again and Kai bought affection to her breasts,using his hands to play with her nipples. They broke the kiss and Bonnie moaned. Kai kissed her neck,leaving marks,and went on giving love to her breasts. She moaned as one of his hands travelled down to her pussy,feeling it as well. Then she reached her release,crying out as she did so.

This put a smirk on Kai’s face after he stopped kissing her neck. He hardened at her reaching her release and looked into her face and said “Ready for round two,Bon?”  
She nodded and pushed him down to floor and took him inside her. She moved up and down on his erect cock earning moans from Kai as she did so. He groaned and begun thrusting himself, hard and fast. He touched her pussy still and she reached her release with a loud yelp.  
He reached his too and released himself inside her once more and she pulled herself away.  
He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace on the floor with him. He planted sweet,soft kisses on her checks and shoulders, holding her in the embrace.  
Then he kissed her softly on the lips and held her tighter. He drew circles with his fingers on her caramel coloured skin,on her shoulders and chest. Then he hardened again and looked at her,wanting. She nodded,and he pushed himself inside her,holding her firmly as he did so. He thrusted soft and gentle, enjoying the feeling of being inside her.  
She moaned and so did he.  
“Fuck,Bon..” he moaned as he spilled his seed into her once again. He pulled out of her but still keep her close.  
Next Morning  
Bonnie woke up naked and hungover. She noticed an pair of arms around her and when she turned around,noticed they belonged to no other than Malachai Parker.  
She remembered the events of last night and said “Oh crap.”  
She managed to ply herself away from him and got dressed in last night’s clothes.  
She called an Uber and went to her Grams’ house.  
She vowed to forget this night ever happened. That she ever had sex with Kai Parker.


	2. A Mistake That Took Root

It had been two months since Jo and Alaric’s wedding, two months since Bonnie had spelt with Kai. Not that Bonnie Bennett was counting or anything. Thankfully, Kai Parker had left a month ago to Oregon to deal with “coven business”.  
Bonnie was relaxed at that particular point because it had quite awkward to avoid him and the reminders of the night they spent together. She hadn’t taken Kai to be a gentle lover yet he was, and goddamn her if it wasn’t the best sex she ever had.  
She was now alone in her dorm with Caroline as she scrambled to get ready for a date night with Stefan.  
“Bonnie, I’m going to tell you something weird.” Caroline sighed  
“What’s weird?” Bonnie asked  
“You have three heartbeats coming from you. Almost like Jo.” Caroline replied.  
Bonnie’s mouth dropped a little but Caroline didn’t seem to notice.  
“But that’s silly, there’s no way you could be...” Caroline said and looked at Bonnie  
“Is there?” Caroline asked  
“Well, yes. But it was only one night...and God Caroline, I spelt with Malachai freaking Parker.”Bonnie sighed  
“When?!” Caroline asked  
“Night of Jo and Alaric’s wedding. We didn't...he didn't..It was nothing more than a drunken mistake, Care.” Bonnie replied back.  
“A mistake that took root if my hearing’s correct.” Caroline responded  
“Fuck, Care! I can’t be...god, he’s awful enough already with his texts and emails. Can you imagine if..”Bonnie sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. She couldn't believe there were two lives growing inside her.  
“He knew?” Caroline finished for her.  
“You know,you could always...” Caroline started  
“No,Care. I’m not doing that.” Bonnie said,firmly.  
“You’re keeping them?” Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.  
“Then you might have to warm up to the idea that he’ll know,Bonnie. Jo and Liv live here,he’s bound to come visit. And soon,your body is going to betray your secrets,Bonnie.” Caroline said,matter of factly.  
“I’ll text him.” Bonnie said and got out her phone and texted.

  
Meanwhile in Oregon  
Kai’s phone buzzed with a text from a number that he often texted but never texted back. He got it out to read it. He was shocked at the content

_I’m pregnant. Caroline is sure it’s twins. From our night together,two months ago._

Bonnie was pregnant. God,why hadn’t he remembered to use protection?  
Because she had been so beautiful and so wanting. He didn’t want to spoil the moment and for her to have second thoughts. God,how amazing he had felt when he let himself go inside her. He had never felt that before,he had always used protection. Still,he was going to be a father? So early?  
He knew fathering the next leader was part of his description as coven leader but he never thought...  
Never thought it was going to be Bonnie. Never thought she was even going to look twice at him in that way. Then he thought of Bonnie and her body,how she would look heavy with their children. Her body and her personality were made for it,that he was sure of.  
One thing was clear: He was going back to Whitmore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just to going imagine that if your coven leadership is family succession based(like the Geminis are),part of your job(as coven leader) is having the heir.


	3. Owning Up

For once in his life,Kai Parker was scared shitless. What if she slammed the door on his face and demanded that he never see her again? That he wasn’t allowed in his kids’ lives?

What if he was a terrible father?

He turned up at Ric and Jo’s place and knocked on the door.

His sister opened it and was visibly pregnant but glowing.

“What do you want,Kai?” She asks.

“Relax,sissy. I have a solution to your problem.” Kai said and Jo let him in.

“Sit down.” Jo said and he sat down on the couch.

“You don’t want your kids to have to merge right?” He asked and Jo nodded.

“Well,they won’t have to.” he replied

“Kai,you know how Dad is. You know how the coven is. They want to supplant you as leader and the only way is for my daughters to merge.” Jo said.

“Not the only way anymore.” Kai replied,leaving Jo to look very confused.

“Because they will want mine to.” Kai said

“Yours? What do you mean by yours? Surely...” Jo said,confused and then it dawned on her-her twin brother had gotten someone pregnant.

“Who? When?” She asked.

“Bonnie and we had a one night stand at your wedding.” He replied

“Are you sure?” Jo asked

“Apparently Caroline heard two extra heartbeats coming from Bonnie a couple days ago.” Kai replied.

Jo looked shocked for a moment and then regained her composure

“That’s why you came back. For them?” She questioned

“Yes. But I hope...for their mother. Never mind,she probably won’t.” Kai replied

“How did this happen in the first place?” she questioned

“Lots of booze. Getting caught up in the moment.” He replied

A Couple Weeks Later

Bonnie had begrudgingly let Kai to come to her first prenatal appointment and was waiting in the room for the ultrasound technician to come in.

She entered and introduced herself as Mary

“Now if you just lift your shirt up for me please.” Mary asked and Bonnie complied

“This might feel a little cold.” Mary said as she rubbed gel on her belly and performed the ultrasound.

Two heartbeats filled the room and there was a picture on the screen of two blobs.

“Aww,twins.” Mary said and then pointed to one blob and described it as “Baby A”.

She pointed to the other one and described itas “Baby B”.

“Both look healthy. It looks like they’re fraternal twins.” Mary said and Bonnie sighed under her breath. One of the only months she ovulates two eggs and she had to go and have sex with Kai Parker. Mary printed them a picture. The doctor came in and asked some questions.

Kai drove her back to her dorm and let her out. Liv and Tyler happened to be out front.

“What are you doing with him,Bonnie?” Liv asked

“You see,Liv...” Bonnie started but Kai injected “Coming from her first prenatal appointment. She’s my baby mama,sissy. Gotta make sure everything is all right.”

“What the fuck? You fucked HIM?” Liv shouted

“And now you’re having his..” Liv shouted against Tyler’s protests against making a scene.

“Babies,sissy. Twins run in the family,as you know.” Kai responded

“I can’t believe you,Bonnie!” Liv screamed and stormed off,Tyler following her.

Later

“Dad knows.” Jo said to her brother as he sat down on her couch.

“I suspect Liv told him,she had quite a reaction to the news.” Kai replied

“Bonnie’s a tough cookie,he won’t be able to...manipulate her into giving them up.” Kai added.

Kai looked into space and his sister looked at him questioning.

“I saw them today. Heard their little heartbeats. It just makes everything...so real,ya know?” Kai said and his sister looked at him and nodded.

“Now,I’m going to my AirBnB. I hope to find a place of my own soon,set up the nursery. I have the coven funds at my fingertips,I could get anything.” Kai said,leaving.


	4. For the Long Haul

It had been a few months. Jo’s twins had been born,two little girls named Elizabeth and Josephine Saltzman. Kai held them in his arms,looking at them. He was going to be a father himself soon,he had got a house near the college. A five bedroom and was beginning on his own nursery. Bonnie had moved in with him,in another room of course. Elena hadn’t taken the news of her pregnancy and one night stand well,not that she had any room to judge.

He left his sister’s new house,a cozy little townhouse. Fully intent on getting home to Bonnie.

Bonnie was waiting at Kai’s house,waiting for him to come home. Something had just happened,something she knew he would want to be a part of. She couldn’t help but think he had been nothing but supportive in the last few months. A car pulled up and Bonnie went to answer the door.It wasn’t Kai but his father.

Joshua Parker was standing at her doorstep!

“Miss Bennett, I don’t think you realize what you are doing.” Joshua said

“You can not let Malachai in your children’s lives,you must come live with me in Oregon so I can raise the babies in a proper way.” He went on

Bonnie scoffed, who the hell did this man think he was?

“I make my own decisions,Mr. Parker.” She replied back

“But,Miss Bennett, you hold the future of our coven in your womb. You simply must..” Joshua said

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Kai’s been nothing but supportive in the last few months. Are you going to get me to deny him the opportunity of fatherhood?” She said,cutting him off. Unknown to her, Kai had pulled up.

“Because I won’t.” she finished.

“Miss Bennett...” Joshua said.

“Goodbye,Mr. Parker.” She said all but slamming the door in his face. Joshua Parker started to leave but noticed his son in the driveway.

“You don’t deserve the opportunity of fatherhood,boy. You are nothing but an abomination.” He whispered to him and got into his car.

Kai went to the door and opened it,Bonnie saying “Mr. Parker..” but then stopping when she realized who it was.

“You texted me earlier,what did you want me to see?” He said as he walked into the house and in response Bonnie put his hand on her stomach. Kai felt a little baby kick against his hand. He had felt this before,with his mom. But at the same time,he hadn’t. He put both hands on her stomach and kneeled down in front of her belly.

“Hi babies,Daddy can’t wait to meet you.” he said to her belly.

Bonnie laughed but Kai looked up at her.

“You’re going to have the best Mommy ever.” he said to her belly, He took off his hands and begun to stand up. Only for his lips to be met with a kiss,a soft wanting one. He kissed back.

The kiss grew more passionate and fierce. They broke away.

“Bonnie...” he said but Bonnie led him to her bedroom and kissed him again.

He broke away and asked “Do you really want this? Because if we’re doing this again,it will be for the long haul. This isn’t some throwaway to me,I want to be with you.”

“I want this. I want you.” she replied and kissed him soft and gentle. He broke the kids to kiss down her body,starting at her neck and ending her belly. He disrobed her of maternity dress and her panties,and started to kiss the slit between her legs. Gentle kisses and licks to her clit,which made Bonnie cry out which caused him to kiss some more. This made Bonnie reach her climax and Kai to pull away,smirking. He disrobed himself of his jeans and boxers and got on top of her,leaving his cock just outside of her pussy.

He kissed softly and lovingly. Bonnie broke the kiss to moan his name and he pushed himself inside her and thrust soft and gentle. He went on with the thrusts at that pace while kissing her softly in between moans,both his and hers. Bonnie’s heads running down his back as he thrust,his hands caught in her hair.

“Bonnie..” he groaned as he reached his release and spilled inside her.

He pulled out and pulled her into an embrace which she broke to get rid of her bra but returned to his soft loving embrace.

Next Morning

He half expected to find her gone when he woke up,like last time. But no,Bonnie was sleeping soundly in his embrace. She woke and kissed him. She broke away from the kiss and reached down so he entered her,causing them both to moan at the feeling. He thrust soft and gentle,kissing her shoulders and neck as he did so. He also played lovingly with her breasts. She let out a sigh as he did so,and kissed him softly. He increased the speed of his thrusts,causing her to yelp and then moan alongside with him. He reached his release quickly and spilled himself inside her. He reached down and pulled himself out of her.

“God, I wish we could just stay in bed all day. Doing this.” He said

“I can’t though,Caroline has my baby shower planned today.” She replied,causing him to groan.

“But maybe when I get back...” Bonnie said and he perked up.

“You know I’m going to take you up on that,Bonnie.” He said,smirking.

She got out of his embrace to get dressed and brush her hair. She noticed him looking at her,lovingly.

“I meant what I said last night,Bonnie. I intend to be here for the long haul. In fact,I intend to make you the new Mrs. Parker.” He said

“Bennett-Parker.” She replied,causing him to smile.

“I meant what I said last night too.” She added

She left and went to her baby shower,beautifully planned by Caroline.

She got gifts from her mother and her friends and even Jo.

No one else from the coven showed up,some of the opinion of Joshua Parker.

Everyone started to leave but Liv approached her,gift in hand.

“Tyler explained everything to me, how it was just a drunken mistake. I’ll be damned if I’m not in my nieces or nephews’ lives.” She said but Bonnie was hesitant. She wasn’t going to tell Liv that she had spent last night and this morning in her brother’s arms,in immense pleasure.

She took the gift and said “Niece and nephew,actually.”

Liv looked at her with skepticism

“Yup,a little boy and girl. At least that is what the doctor says.” She replied

Liv nodded and left,and Bonnie couldn’t help but wonder how Liv would react to her and Kai’s blossoming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a guy(or a parent) but I expect there’s a difference between feeling other people‘s babies kick and your own kicking.


	5. This is Forever

Two months had passed since Kai and Bonnie decided to give their relationship a shot. Kai had been an almost perfect boyfriend.

“My magic’s been weird lately.” Bonnie sighed, sat down on the couch

“That can happen sometimes, in the later months. First, the hormones and second, our little babies are getting in their own magic even quicker now.” Kai responded, sitting next to her on the couch, rubbing her belly.

“Great! After everything else pregnancy throws at me and it messes up my magic as well?” She shouted at Kai and he flinched.

Then she calmed down.

“I think Jo’s daughters are siphoners. I could swear I felt a little jolt when I last held Josie and she grabbed my hand, similar to what it felt like when you siphoned me.” She said and Kai nodded.

“What is the coven going to do with Lizzie and Josie? Treat them similar to how they treated you?” Bonnie asked, with fear in her voice

“I will not allow it. I will try to stop it from happening. But yes, they might be viewed in a similar way.” Kai replied

“I don’t want our kids to merge either, Kai. I can feel the both of them kicking inside me and the thought of raising them both just so...” Bonnie said, sadly

“I know, but even I can’t stop it. It’s a centuries-old curse placed on the Geminis, Bonnie. Either ours do it or Jo’s do it.” Kai replied

“Or Liv’s, if she has any twins,” Bonnie added

“On a happier note, let’s talk names. You were pretty set on Shelia for the girl, weren’t you?” Kai asked

“Shelia Abigail Bennett-Parker,” Bonnie replied, nodding

“But for our little boy...” Kai said, trailing off

“I already told you, we aren’t naming him Kai Jr,” Bonnie said

“Don’t know what issue you’re taking with it, but I was thinking more of your Dad’s name,” Kai said

“Rudy? No.” Bonnie replied

“I was thinking of Scott.” Bonnie

“Scott it is. Middle name?” Kai said and nodded

“Malachai,” she said back.

“Okay, Scott Malachai Bennett-Parker.” He agreed.

They kissed each other, softly and lovingly. They broke apart.

“I love you.” slipped out of Kai’s mouth, almost like word vomit. He did love her, but he didn’t know what she felt. She was having his babies for God’s sake!

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear “I love you too.”

Eight Weeks Later

Bonnie’s water broke and she went to the hospital with her boyfriend Kai.

They were given a bed and labour progressed smoothly.

Twenty hours later, they were proud parents of a little girl and boy.

Kai was holding his daughter and looked down at her,and how small she was in the hospital chair.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,baby girl. Daddy’s gonna protect you and your brother.” He whispered softly

Bonnie who was holding their son,smiled.

“Hey Bonnie.” Caroline said,entering the room with a couple presents.

She took Scott from Bonnie and looked down at him.

“He’s so cute,Bonnie! I suspect his sister’s a cutie too.” she said

“Who’s older?” Caroline asked

“Scott by only a few minutes.” Bonnie answered

“Which he will lord over his sister for all of time.” Kai said,gaining a reaction from the girls.

“What? Jo did it.” He said

Caroline handed Scott back to Bonnie,who took him graciously.

“Get near Bonnie with Shelia so I can take a picture.” Caroline said and Kai did so.

Caroline took a photo with her phone and showed it to Bonnie and Kai

“The first official Bennett-Parker family picture! I’ll text it to you,Bonnie.” she said

“By the way,you guys make a cute family.” Caroline said,leaving.

Soon enough,Bonnie’s phone buzzed with the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fret! I have plans for a sequel.


End file.
